


Hawthorn Hill

by andouilles (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Choking, Complicated Relationships, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Manipulation, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Topping from the Bottom, Vampire AU, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/andouilles
Summary: An inexperienced vampire hunter attempts to slay a vampire.He fails miserably.





	1. lust

Shuichi clutched the crossbow in his hands, gripping it so hard his knuckles turned white. Towering black metal gates loomed over him like the entryway to hell. Past the gates a long cobblestone path led to an intimidating gothic mansion. Said manor sat atop of a hill, overlooking the city like a shadow. Despite appearing a bit run down, the mansion was far from abandoned. In fact, it was home to a local celebrity, Count Kokichi.

A widely suspected murderer.

And a less widely suspected _vampire._

Shuichi Saihara came from a long line of vampire hunters. Unfortunately, openly being a _monster_ hunter was somewhat of disrespected career choice. During the day, the Saihara family ran a humble detective agency, solving the town's less dire mysteries.

Yet, somehow, the town's _extremely dire_ mysteries seemed to lead back to one source. From the shepherd waking up to a field of dead sheep, to several prostitutes’ bodies found discarded in dilapidated alleys – all the dead in their city shared one trait: puncture wounds in the jugular.  
  
Shuichi had spent a good majority of his life learning about creatures of the night. He knew the tell-tale signs of a vampire. Despite his usual lack of confidence, he was sure, without a doubt, that a vampire existed among them. A vampire that didn’t feel the need to _hide_ its nature.  
  
With all the bravery (and perhaps stupidity) he could muster, he stood at the gates of the count's estate, praying to whatever god was watching over him. At least he hoped there was a god watching over him.  
  
Shuichi made sure that he was well-equipped for a fight to the death. Under his half-cape, strapped to his back were crossbow arrows. Shuichi looked down at the weapon in his hands and gulped. His uncle had trained him nearly his entire life. Years ago, long before he was old enough to remember, his father had fallen at the hands of a vampire.

In a way, Shuichi felt strange over the fact that he couldn’t remember his father. His uncle raised him; he was closest thing to a parent Shuichi had ever known. It was bittersweet, but most days his father never crossed his mind. After all, how could he miss someone he never really knew? Shuichi found it impossible to cry for a loss he didn’t remember. But what he _could_ do, was fight for the memory of him. Fight to make sure nobody else ever suffered at the hands of a monster again.

The entire city found itself plagued with uncertainty. People didn’t leave their houses anymore – they were too terrified to. The dead had become all too common, all with the same puncture wounds in the neck. Strange enough, the city’s residents had become used to the stench of death, no one person able to figure out how to stop the madness. Was it easier to hide than to try and do something?

Someone had to do something. No, _he_ had to do something.

The last bits of lavender and pink prickling the sky became consumed by the night.

Maybe trying to kill a vampire at night was not the smartest thing Shuichi had ever done. Not informing his uncle of his plan – also a needlessly reckless decision. Had he let his uncle know, he would have had backup, a trained mercenary to guide what may have been potentially a life or death mission. But Shuichi in his youthful foolishness decided to go on his own, despite knowing very well how unwise it was. Perhaps he wanted to prove something to himself.

Or maybe he had other reasons entirely to want to go alone. Reasons he was too ashamed to really admit.

He opened up the mansion’s creaking gate and cautiously walked down the path to the humongous estate. On either side of him were towering oak trees, beautiful even in the night. Fallen leaves crunched beneath his boots as he approached the oppressive mansion. The cool autumn air brushed across his face with a slight bite, as if reminding him of the danger that approached.

Oh god, he felt like he was going to puke. Suddenly his nerves hit him and his heart pounded at a hummingbird’s pace. Stupid, _he was so stupid_ , why was he doing this alone? Did he have a death wish?

Shuichi had gone hunting with his uncle many times before. He watched his uncle kill a vampire before. Sure, he hadn’t been successful with killing any vampires of his own, but in theory he knew what he was doing. There were a few different factors that could kill a vampire: lack of blood consumption, sunlight, a stake through the heart. A hawthorn wood stake or arrows sufficed. It didn’t matter how it was fashioned, as long as it was made from hawthorn.

But did he have it in him to kill? Even if it was a monster – Shuichi wondered if he could deliver the final blow.

Why hadn’t he planned this better? What was he going to do – go to the front door and knock on it? Was he just going to break inside a noble’s home and stumble around until he found him?  
  
What if his deductions were incorrect? What if rumors about the count were untrue? Sure, he may have been rather flamboyant and _over-dramatic,_ but nonetheless harmless.

This was a mistake.

Count Kokichi was known for throwing extravagant parties that attendees would _occasionally_ go missing at, but that could have been a coincidence.

_No._

If Shuichi knew anything for _certain_ , it was that coincidences were often too good to be true. Most things had an explanation.

With a trembling hand, he reached out to the door’s ornate handle and pulled. Surprisingly, the door was unlocked. Had the count been expecting visitors?

Shuichi walked a few steps forward, holding his breath the entire time.  
  
He looked back over his shoulder and the doors shut behind him. _Of course,_ how cliché _._ There had to have been a reasonable explanation - perhaps the wind had closed the door.

Shuichi dealt with the paranormal his whole life, but he knew it would be unwise of him not to be just a tad bit skeptical. In fact, he hoped that his visit to the estate ended in nothing more than a silly misunderstanding. That, in his mind, was a far better outcome than bloodshed.

The foyer of the mansion looked extravagant to say the least. Lit by flickering candlelight, Shuichi had trouble deciphering the exact details of the room. If anything, it was hard to miss the strange black and white checkered pattern marble flooring. On either side of him were two large staircases that led up to the upstairs lobby. In front of him there appeared to be a small lounge area. Past that was a large window covered by dark, satin curtains.

A palpable silence filled the room. Frozen in place, Shuichi forced himself to move forward after a moment to take in his surroundings. Almost as soon as he moved, a shadow rushed past the curtains with lightning speed, so fast it blew out one of the candles. Shuichi readied his weapon and stalked forward, his finger on the trigger. Perhaps he was overreacting, but his intuition told him differently.

Another shadow rushed past him, this time a sound like laughter accompanying it. Shuichi whipped his body around to aim in the direction of the sound, but he soon found himself unable to tell where it was coming from.

The whole room, slowly and eerily, filled with laughter. Echoing chuckles came at him from all sides, growing louder and louder. In the literal blink of an eye he was surrounded by what seemed to be six or seven people. They were all cackling, their mirth filling his ears and drowning out his sense of surrounding. As the figures came closer, Shuichi realized they were wearing dark cloaks and masks, clown masks of varying design and color. The group closed in on him, and soon, he found himself unable to escape.

Their hands were on him, his weapon ripped away promptly, hands tugging at his arms, his legs, some caressing his cheek, his neck. Shuichi was terrified, unsure what the masked figures planned to do with him. What started as gentle caressing and touching ended abruptly in a tight restraint, two people holding back each of his arms. Shuichi struggled and tried to break free to no avail.

The sea of people parted, revealing none other than Count Kokichi standing at the top of the staircase. With a flourish of his hand and a bow, Kokichi began to descend the stairs.

“Oh, this is _cute!_ ” he said, his voice chipper as he clasped his hands together in mock adoration. Shuichi’s encounters with the count had been minimal, nothing more than quick introductions at parties. If there was one thing Shuichi knew about the count, it was that he preferred to dress rather lavishly. Clad in a dark long coat with purple trimmings and a billowing cape, he was the spitting image of a stereotypical vampire.

It would have been comical if Shuichi wasn’t scared out of his mind.  
  
When Kokichi’s descent of the stairs ended, he stopped in front of the restrained young vampire hunter, his smirk turning into what one could only describe as a manic smile. Kokichi’s gloved hand grabbed his face, squishing together his cheeks and turning his head from side to side to examine him. When he was satisfied, he put his hands on his hips and tilted his head with an amused chuckle.  
  
“You’re a Saihara, aren’t you? This is super cute. Let him go,” Kokichi waved off the men restraining Shuichi. On command, they dropped the young hunter to the floor. Shuichi scrambled away as far as he could, stood up, yelped at the masked people behind him, and stumbled closer to Kokichi.

“Mr. Saihara! You look like you’ve seen a ghost!” Kokichi exclaimed, looking genuinely shocked. He laughed and the masked figures followed suit. “You’ll have to forgive me, I thought we were giving you a _warm_ welcome. I have to admit we’re quite an eccentric bunch! To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Shuichi brushed off his coat and looked up at the count, his eyebrow quirked. Weaponless and surrounded, he said something that was completely against his best interest.

“I know what you are,” he choked out, his voice trembling, “A v-vampire.”

Shuichi was, once again, met with laughter, Kokichi’s in particular bellowing above the rest. When the uproar died down, Kokichi wiped away a tear, a few stray chuckles escaping his lips.

“Sure, we were trying to give you a scare, but _vampires_ ? Are you out of your mind? Oh geez, it was just a little practical joke.” Kokichi put a reassuring hand on Shuichi’s shoulder. “My court and I saw you approaching. We thought it would be in good humor.”

Shuichi felt like a fool. A complete and utter _fool._ Of course the count wasn’t a vampire, that was preposterous. Shuichi had no hard evidence of such a dramatic claim. Kokichi waved off the members of his court and led Shuichi further into the mansion, until they approached a small sitting room.

On one side of the room sat a plush red sofa and on the other side was what Shuichi could only describe as a throne. The large chair had upholstered purple fabric with long carved arm rests. Kokichi plopped down in the chair, his size made apparent against it. He was quite small and the massive chair practically swallowed him. Shuichi sat on the sofa across from the count and attempted to make himself at ease, but still found himself fighting off anxiety. His leg bounced up and down nervously.

Kokichi crossed his legs and rested his cheek on his hand. One of the members of his court brought him a glass of red wine. Another glass was set in front of Shuichi on the coffee table. He didn’t indulge in alcohol, hating how cloudy it made his head feel. But still, the gesture seemed kind enough.

“So, I’m a vampire, hm? That’s the best joke I’ve heard this week!” Kokichi giggled, taking a sip of the wine.

“I’m terribly sorry, this has been such an e-embarrassing misunderstanding. I, I didn’t mean to insult you,” Shuichi apologized, bowing his head with shame. Shuichi could feel his cheeks heating up. He couldn’t remember why he was so sure of himself in the first place. To think he would catch an actual vampire. Yeah, _right._

“It’s completely fine. I won’t tell anyone,” Kokichi smiled into his glass. His eyes darted over to Shuichi then back to the glass.

“T-thank you.”  
  
“I’m sure the last thing you’d want is everyone to think you’re an _idiot_. Lord knows they think your uncle is.” Kokichi swirled the wine glass, looking at it with a bored expression. His words cut through Shuichi like a knife, sudden hurt burning in his chest. Shuichi kept his mouth shut and found himself unintentionally curling his hand into a fist. There was nothing _idiotic_ about his family.

“In fact, now that I think about it, your entire kin seems to be _obsessed_ with monsters! Maybe delusion just runs in the family. You just want the city to think you’re just a run-of-the-mill detective, but you’re _not_. Tell me, are you just as crazy as your father was? That is, before he died.”

“I appreciate your hospitality,” Shuichi said as civilly as possible as he stood up from his seat. “Pardon my intrusion. I’ll take my leave.”

“No need to leave. Why don’t you sit back down?” Kokichi’s eyes looked darker, dangerous even, despite his voice sounding kind and upbeat. As if Shuichi did not have a choice, he sat. Shuichi tried to stand up again, but found himself completely unable to. Panic rose in his chest.

“What is this?” Shuichi said, not sure what he was asking, positive he would sound insane, once again. No matter how hard he tried to get up, his body stayed in place. Shuichi couldn’t move, not even an inch.

“You know, Mr. Saihara, you should _really_ give yourself more credit,” Kokichi didn’t take his eyes off his wine glass. He took one more sip, some of it dripping down his chin as he put the glass down on the coffee table. Shuichi tried to fight his invisible restraints, panicked groans and grunts rising up in his throat.

That _wasn’t_ wine.

“Don’t try to fight it. Really, it’s _annoying_!” Kokichi snapped, standing up and sauntering over to the couch. Slowly, he lowered himself onto Shuichi’s lap, their faces mere inches apart. Now that they were so close, he could see that Kokichi’s eyes were red, unmistakably crimson red.

“Are you scared?” Kokichi asked, threading his gloved fingers through Shuichi’s hair. Tugging at the vampire hunter’s locks sharply, Kokichi pulled his head to the side and exposed his neck. He leaned in and brushed his lips against Shuichi, softly running his tongue over his jugular. Shuichi trembled from the touch, closing his eyes and trying to fight the power Kokichi exuded over him.

“N-no, I’m not scared of you.” Shuichi stuttered, his voice strained. Kokichi’s head snapped up to make eye contact with Shuichi, his expression deadpan and cold, dangerous.  
  
“You’re an _awful_ liar.”

Without any further hesitation, Kokichi buried his face into Shuichi’s neck, his breath hot against his skin. His lips brushed against him rougher than before and Shuichi felt intoxicated by the touch, a feeling that he wasn’t entirely sure was his own. Was his mind being coaxed into enjoying such a dangerous act, or was he genuinely aroused at the idea of a vampire biting him?

Shuichi gulped, holding his breath in anticipation. Kokichi’s lips rest over the one spot in particular, teasing and cruel. Threatening.

“Don’t be scared, I won’t kill you.” Kokichi murmured, his voice somehow being both threatening and soothing. Shuichi knew that was a lie. Suddenly, a sharp sting pierced his neck, white-hot pain pulsing through his entire body. Shuichi moaned, his voice a cracking with a stifled cry as the vampire sucked at the wound. Kokichi lapped up the blood, running his tongue slowly over Shuichi’s neck. It was a strange sensation, somehow resting between being painful and, well, _erotic._

Time had stopped in that moment; what had been few minutes felt as if it were hours. Shuichi mentally begged for it to stop, for it to end, but there was no end. He found himself becoming more and more lightheaded and weak, his consciousness fading on him fast as his blood drained.

Kokichi pulled himself away, his expression serene, before he discarded the vampire hunter like a broken toy. Shuichi’s limp body rested on the couch, the wound on his neck still leaking blood. As his vision faded fast, Kokichi’s eerie grin was the last thing he saw before he lost consciousness.

Shuichi woke up with a start, his entire body propelling itself forward and stopping abruptly. Upon further observation he realized that his wrists were bound above his head, attaching him to the bed frame. And he was mostly naked, aside from his underwear. At this point, he could feel his face heat up at the implications – what _happened?_

* * *

Shuichi found himself alone in a candle lit room. A hazy aura came over his senses. There was something sensual about the room’s atmosphere, something that made his heart beat excitedly for reasons he didn’t want to think about. Beneath him were lavish satin sheets, blood red much like the other furniture in the room.

His recent memories were blurry, but a faint pulsing in his neck reminded him that he had been bitten by none other than Count Kokichi. Well, that confirmed the vampire theory, the wound on his neck being undeniable proof. Shuichi would have felt better about being correct if he wasn’t tied up in a vampire’s bedroom.

“Did you have a nice nap?” said Kokichi, who most definitely wasn’t standing by the bed, or anywhere in the room at all, a few seconds ago. Shuichi’s heart pounded wildly in his chest. The vampire, of course, sported a shit-eating grin. Forgetting that he was bound to the bed’s headboard, Shuichi tried to jerk his hands free in vain.

“What is this?” Shuichi groaned, trying to sound a whole lot braver than he actually was.

Kokichi rolled his eyes, “This,” he motioned to the room, the bed, the two of them, “This is all your _deepest_ desire.”

Now _that_ was the last thing he expected to hear.

“My deepest desire is to _slay_ you, not f-fuck you!” Shuichi retorted, his voice shrill and worried. A deep blush began to form on his cheeks and he suddenly couldn’t make any eye contact whatsoever. The idea was disgusting, but it was completely and utterly true.

 _He_ was disgusting.

It had been a secret that nobody had known. Something Shuichi touched himself to when he was alone and wanted to indulge in a fantasy. It was a thought, a thought that he had never said out loud, something he would never in a million years tell _anyone._

Shuichi, on the surface, wanted to kill the vampire, but he would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t secretly hope for such an outcome. But fantasies were just _fantasies,_ he didn’t actually want to have sex with a _real life_ vampire! It was ridiculous to think that he would. He knew that dealings with vampires could only end in one thing: death.

“Uuuuuhh, hellooooo? I can read minds. Like, I _literally_ just read yours. You have some really _weird_ kinks.” Kokichi crawled on top of Shuichi, straddling him as he threw off his cape. Shuichi shut his eyes tight, unable to cover his face in embarrassment. In a complete act of betrayal, he could feel himself getting hard over the vampire sitting on top of him.

And Kokichi, being an utter bastard, rubbed his ass against the erection tenting up in Shuichi’s underwear.

“You’re not really a goody-twoshoes hunter, are you? You’re just some depraved freak!” Kokichi mocked, unbuttoning his vest. Shedding layers of clothing, slowly, Kokichi made sure to put on a show for the man beneath him. Once his clothes were off, it became apparent that his skin was alabaster, pale and smooth. Why were vampires so _pretty?_ Completely hard at this point, Shuichi looked up at the vampire with half-lidded eyes.

Shuichi hated himself for giving in so easily.

“Are you going to kill me?”

“For now, I won’t.” Kokichi smirked as he closed the space between them. They shared a moment of silence. Shuichi merely stared into the vampire’s eyes, their faces inches apart. His heart raced in his chest, the drumming of it pounding in his ears. Suddenly, he lost all control. Shuichi gave in to his darkest desire.

Their lips clashed together in a desperate kiss. His experience with intimacy was not extensive, but in that moment, it didn’t feel like it mattered. Shuichi let his instincts guide him, his lips brushing against Kokichi’s like his life depended on it, grunts and hitched whimpers escaping from the back of his throat. Kokichi took the lead, aggressive and mean, his teeth teasing the bottom of Shuichi’s lip as if he threatened to bite down. Shuichi sucked at Kokichi’s tongue, letting out a moan into his mouth, begging for closer contact. As they kissed, Shuichi became increasingly eager, desperate, wanton.

He was losing his mind.

Kokichi broke away, his lips now ghosting against Shuichi’s neck.

“You know, I have a dark secret of my own,” Kokichi whispered, his lips brushing against Shuichi’s ear, “I’ve always wanted to suck a vampire hunter’s cock.”

Shuichi’s dick throbbed in response, begging to be freed of its constraints. Kokichi looked down at Shuichi with a satisfied grin, his eyes wide and manic. He chuckled, lowering himself so he was face to face with the tent in Shuichi’s underwear. Without warning, he pulled down the last of Shuichi’s clothing and revealed his throbbing dick. Kokichi practically drooled at the sight of it.  
  
“Woah-ho-ho! You’re a lot bigger than I thought you would be! Who’d a think someone with such a passive personality would have a dick like _this_ , huh?” Kokichi’s tongue swirled over the head of Shuichi’s cock and teasingly lapped at a bead of precum. There was a sudden concern that Kokichi’s teeth may have been an issue. In immediate response to Shuichi’s thought, Kokichi scoffed.

“I’m not gonna bite your dick off,” Kokichi paused, “Unless you want me to? Is that a kink of yours? Vampiric _penectomy_?”

“Lord no, please god, _no,_ ” Shuichi choked out, feeling sick at the mere idea.

“I’m just kidding, learn to take a joke!”

Kokichi grabbed Shuichi’s cock and held it firmly at the base. He closed his eyes and smelled it, exhaling with a bit of a shudder. “There’s so much blood rushing to it. It smells so _good_ , Shuichi,” he sing-songed, running the flat of his tongue from the base to the tip.

Shuichi threw his head back into the pillow and groaned. If his hands hadn’t been restrained, he would have laced his fingers through Kokichi’s hair, would have tugged at the strands and begged for more, pushed his head down further.

With one definitive movement, Kokichi took Shuichi’s entire length in his mouth, his eyes flickering up to assess Shuichi’s expression. Shuichi’s lips parted slightly in shock and pleasure.

“K-keep going, vampire,” he choked out, trying to seem like he, as the hunter, was in control.

He _wasn’t._

Showing no mercy, Kokichi bobbed his head up and down, effortlessly taking Shuichi’s entire cock into his mouth. He dragged his tongue up the shaft and over the head, teasing the underside of his dick with absolute malice.

Panting and bucking his hips up into the vampire’s mouth, Shuichi rode on the wave of intoxicating pleasure as if his life depended on it. Maybe it would have been for the best to spend the last few moments of his life indulging in a fantasy, giving in to the feeling of bliss.

“K-kokichi, I c-can’t last much l-longer,” Shuichi murmured, voice trembling. Kokichi pulled away from Shuichi’s cock with a lewd pop, drool running down his chin. Returning to straddling Shuichi’s chest, Kokichi positioned himself so one hand was gripping the base of Shuichi’s pulsing erection and the other was resting firmly on the vampire hunter’s neck.

“You want me to suck more than just your dick, don’t you, you sick fuck?” Kokichi squeezed at the base of Shuichi’s erection to assert his point then laughed.

“I’m hungry.”

Like a viper striking, Kokichi’s mouth was suddenly on Shuichi’s neck. His teeth sunk in and reopened the previous wound. As the vampire lapped up the blood, he started to pump Shuichi’s dick, giving him the few finishing strokes he would need to finally come.

Almost violently, Shuichi came, bucking his hips forward, making a mess against Kokichi’s stomach. Kokichi gave him a few more firm strokes, milking stray spurts of cum from him before he went soft. Shuichi felt weightless, from both the orgasm and blood loss.

In a daze, Shuichi panted, riding out the full-body bliss of his orgasm. He hooked his legs around the vampire, chest rising and falling. Consumed by his own lust, his lips parted, a moan escaping them. Kokichi continued to suck at the wound, far longer than last time, and Shuichi’s lusty stupor quickly came to an abrupt end.

“W-what are you doing?” Shuichi muttered, jerking his wrists, trying to free himself of his restraints. “K-kokichi!”

“What can I say?” The vampire broke away from his meal, only for a moment. “I like to _play_ with my food.”

His body felt like it was as heavy as lead. Shuichi sunk into the bed and slowly lost consciousness, yet again.

* * *

The world crashed down around him. His memory was like shattered glass – he could pick up the pieces of what had happened him, but the picture was unclear, shards were missing. Was this what it felt like to die? Shuichi just grasped onto whatever he could, his determination keeping him afloat in whatever hell he was falling through.

Sinking. He was sinking and falling through an abyss. Aware of his current state, Shuichi couldn’t help but to feel as if it wasn’t a dream. He felt conscious, but just barely. A voice cut through the darkness.  
  
_"It's your choice."_  
  
No, he _didn't have a choice_. He was dying. He didn't get to _choose_ if he bled out or not.

That’s right. He was bleeding out, wasn’t he? Bleeding out on the bedsheets of that vampire. The vampire that had – oh god. Did he _seriously_ do that? Had that been a dream? Was indulging in a stupid fantasy worth dying for? It wasn’t as if he would have been able to free himself anyway, he was tied up the entire time! Surely it was better to comply than fight a battle he would have lost.

And Shuichi secretly wanted it, hadn’t he?  
  
_"Do you want to live or die?"_  
  
Live. He wanted to live. God damn it, he wanted to live! He had too much to live for. The idea of staying alive burned in his chest as he clawed through the darkness. Being given a choice, that was a luxury most couldn’t afford. Shuichi would live.  
  
_Live live live live live live live._  
  
_"Then you'll live! Welcome to this cursed life, hunter."_ Laughter, jovial laughter, _insane_ laughter. Shuichi felt sick, like his stomach was twisting into a knot, like his skin was pulsating and throbbing. He ripped apart and split at the seams.  
  
Darkness consumed him. 

* * *

When he opened his eyes, he found himself surrounded by pitch black darkness. By reflex he attempted to sit up, only to bump his head on something hard. Now he was completely awake (and panicked). Shuichi cautiously moved out his hand, brushing his fingertips against what felt like wood. His chest rose and fell in a panic. He could barely move his legs, too. Sudden realization hit Shuichi.

He was in a _coffin._

Like a trapped animal he begun screaming and thrashing about, completely terrified. Shuichi felt tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, choking on his own fear as he tried to escape the inevitable. The coffin tumbled to its side, Shuichi’s body spilling out of it onto the cold floor.

Once again, darkness. Total darkness. By this point, he couldn’t prevent himself from hyperventilating, his breath coming in labored, panicked cries. Without any sense of surrounding, without any memory of what was going on, he rode on a wave of instinctual panic.

The candles in the room lit themselves, all at once, with a dramatic flair.

And of course, standing in the middle of the room, was the count.

The count that had killed him.

Shuichi scrambled backwards, clawing at the floor, unable to get up and run away despite the pulse of adrenaline running through his body.

“Good morning, sleepyhead! Well, _night_ actually,” Kokichi approached Shuichi and crouched down, taking his chin in his hand. “You’re shaking like a leaf! You don’t have to be scared of me, you know! I’m your friend,” he lulled, his tone somewhat mocking in nature.

“I don’t understand, I, you,” Shuichi choked out whatever words he could before Kokichi interrupted him.  
  
_“I-I-I uh, I don’t u-understand!”_ Kokichi mocked, managing the most high-pitched sniveling tone possible. “Why don’t we have a talk? About what happened to you. I’ll explain it nice and slow for you, that way you don’t go freaking out again.”

A pause, for dramatic flair. Shuichi hardly appreciated it.

“You’re dead. And alive! All at once. Just like me. That’s easy enough for even _you_ to understand. Riiiiight?”

Just like him? Swimming in a sea of confusion, he slowly stood up, his legs shaking like a newborn fawn. Shuichi looked at Kokichi, his eyes wide in terror.

No, that couldn’t be true!

Shuichi had nothing to say, so Kokichi took that as a cue to continue explaining.

“When I bit you, I drained you of your blood. I couldn’t help myself, it was the _best_ meal I had in a while.” Kokichi laughed, as if recounting a fun party story rather than reminding Shuichi of a recent trauma. “You were moments away from dying. I gave you a choice. Live or die. You chose life! Great choice, now you get to do it _forever!_ ”

“What exactly,” Shuichi paused and stared down at the floor. He tried gathering his thoughts, but there were too many rushing around his head all at once. Shuichi closed his eyes, trying to still his mind. “What exactly are you saying?”

“Are you fucking _dense_ or something?” Kokichi groaned, expression dropping to a sneer. “You’re a _vampire._ ”

That couldn’t be true. There was no way he, of all people, could be a vampire. Shuichi held his head in his hands, curling in on himself. At that moment he realized he wasn’t breathing. He didn’t need to breathe, not anymore.

“I’m a vampire hunter,” he muttered, totally dumbfounded. That was undeniably the stupidest thing he could have said.

“How ironic! Maybe you should kill yourself, then!” Kokichi said, malicious as ever.

“I’m going to kill _you_!”

Shuichi sprung at Kokichi, their bodies tumbling to the floor with a loud thud. Weaponless and full of rage, he punched the vampire. As if he were being tickled, Kokichi laughed, welcoming the fist to has face.

“Does it feel good to hurt me? Is that another one of your kinks?”

“Shut up. Shut the _fuck_ up, you bastard!”

Normally, Shuichi was not the type of person to feel something so visceral like rage. His chest rose and fell with heavy breaths, although, breathing at this point was just a habit rather than a necessity. With tears welling up in the corners of his eyes, he brought his hands around Kokichi’s neck and began to strangle him.

Kokichi did nothing more than look at him with a bored expression.  
  
“If I don’t breathe, I can’t _choke._ I liked it better when you punched me,” he commented, before throwing Shuichi off him so hard he hit the wall. Kokichi stood up and brushed himself off, totally unscathed from the assault. With a roll of his eyes he strode over to Shuichi and picked him up off the ground, forcing him to stand.

“You said you wanted to live. If you would have said no, I would have been happy to let you die. I gave you a choice and spared your life. Spared a _hunter’s_ life! It’s not like I do this everyday.”

“Why me? Why let me live, of all people?”

Kokichi smirked.

“You’re interesting.”

With that final comment, he headed towards the door. Kokichi half-turned back towards Shuichi.

“I have a party to prepare for. You should get a hold of yourself before it starts. After all, it’s for you!”

“F-for me?” Shuichi repeated, his eyebrows knit together in worry.

“Today’s your birthday! Well, undead anniversary.” Kokichi snickered, as if that were the most obvious thing in the world. “And I want to show you off. After all, I made you.” His tone was darker, almost sultry.

Shuichi had never been less excited for a birthday party in his entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thought i just wanted to write smut but i think a lot more is going to happen here. 
> 
> first off, MAJOR fucking shoutout to jake, bianca, and hope for beta reading this fic. y'all seriously helped me IMMENSELY.
> 
> i haven't written in a while so PLEASE consider leaving a comment if you like this. it'll really make my day! 
> 
> also, here's some art i've drawn for this au:
> 
> [[ LINK ]](https://andouilles.tumblr.com/post/177884100683/im-writing-an-oumasai-vampire-au-fic-so-i-drew)  
> [[ LINK ]](https://andouilles.tumblr.com/post/177990697783/im-almost-done-editing-chapter-one-of-this)  
> [[ LINK ]](https://andouilles.tumblr.com/post/178023999693/just-posted-chapter-1-of-my-vampire-au-oumasai)


	2. gluttony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [mood music for the party](https://8tracks.com/andouilles/mood-music-for-the-chapter-2-party#)

Eternity. It was a curse to live for all of eternity – was it not? Everything happened so quickly, so fast that if he tried to remember exact details it made his head throb. At first Shuichi didn’t believe it, scoffed at the idea of being a vampire. Perhaps it was another sick joke, one that had gone too far.

The punchline never came.

When Shuichi passed by a small vanity mirror and saw no reflection, that was when his reality sunk in. Looking down at his skin, it was far more pallid it had been before. Sure, he had been pale to begin with, but now his flesh was completely white, drained of all life whatsoever. What had been untamed panic earlier was by now nothing more than utter shock.

Shuichi digested the facts of his new reality, observing his new body with grim curiosity.

With new and heightened senses he could see perfectly fine in the dark, hear sounds that must have been coming from a mile away, but worst of all, he could smell _everything_. And what he noticed the scent of the most was blood.

The idea of letting even a drop of blood touch his tongue made his stomach twist into a sick knot.

Shuichi found Kokichi in the ballroom, floating slightly off the ground while holding a vine of ivy. Judging by the state of the room, he had been wrapping it around the columns as decoration. Two members of Kokichi’s court were standing below him, one with hair that covered half of his face and the other with high-set pigtails. Shuichi had never gotten a good look at them without their masks on before.

Kokichi’s taste in decoration was showy – the entire mansion was already filled with flowers (both dead and alive). Shuichi wondered where they even found so much flora. Set up on a long table with a ornate tablecloth was food, although none of it seemed fitting for a vampire. Meats, cheeses, pastries, bread, and cookies – could vampires even eat half of these things?

“I’m leaving,” said Shuichi. Despite his voice being firm, he crossed his arms anxiously.

“What do you mean you’re leaving? The party hasn’t even started.” Kokichi didn’t bother to look at the other, as he was too preoccupied with decorating.

“I don’t want a party!” Shuichi was clearly exasperated at this point. He, a vampire hunter, had just been turned into a vampire. He was not in the mood to celebrate when he was strikingly close to having a major mental breakdown.

“Alright everyone, let’s take everything down. Shuichi doesn’t want a party.” Kokichi whined and floated down to the floor, looking dejected as his feet touched the ground.

Shuichi sighed in relief, “I really apprecia–”

“Haha! That was total lie! I’ve already invited half the town. Besides, _I_ want a party. We’re having a party.”

“That’s it. I’m leaving!” Shuichi threw up his arms in annoyance and turned his back on Kokichi, making his way out of the room, stomping his feet as he went.

“What are you going to do? You don’t even know how to use half of your powers,” Kokichi called out, a lilt of humor in his tone.

Shuichi stopped dead in his tracks.

“My powers?”

“ _Ugh._ Yes. Your powers. You’re so slow, it’s driving me insane.” Kokichi pinched the bridge of his nose  and shook his head.

“We can fly, we can read minds, even _control_ minds. You’ll acquire talents, that with time, you can learn to wield. I’m sure you’ve noticed a few already. I don’t need to teach you how to use your nose, do I?”

“No, I,” Shuichi gulped. He could smell blood. It was in the house, in the kitchen, stored away somewhere. Shuichi was so hungry it hurt. It felt like he hadn’t eaten in days. Kokichi floated over to him and landed by his side.  
  
“If you’re hungry, go eat.”

Shuichi was getting sick of the mind-reading.

“It’s not all that fresh, but we have sheep's blood on reserve. Consider it a snack of sorts. It’ll tide you over.”

“No!” Shuichi took a few steps away from Kokichi, his fists clenched. “I won’t drink blood!”

“Okaayyy. Then starve.” Kokichi shrugged. He turned his attention to the table’s spread of food and tilted his head from side to side, like an artist examining a painting. “You’ll have to eat eventually. Starve too long and you’ll lose all sense of civility. You’ll make a mess of someone, and _I’ll_ have to clean it up.”

Done with the decorations in that room, he walked towards Shuichi and put a hand on his shoulder.

“I made you, so it’s my job to teach you. Here’s lesson number one: don’t be a fucking idiot. Go eat.”

Kokichi was right. Whether he liked it or not, he was a vampire now, and he knew nothing about his new body. It was impossible to run away – that would get him killed. Besides, there was no returning home, unless he wanted to get a stake through his heart.

As much as he despised it, he listened to Kokichi. Shuichi knew exactly where the aforementioned sheep’s blood was. Following the scent to the kitchen, Shuichi stopped in his tracks when he saw a glass of blood sitting on the counter. Had that been Kokichi’s plan? Make blood look so damn temping he would _have to_ drink it?

Its smell was indescribable, the temptation to drink from the glass drove him mad. The longer he looked at it without indulging, the harder it was to control himself. His stomach growled uncomfortably, his thoughts growing consumed with hunger. Shuichi ran his fingers through his hair, trying to calm himself. Reaching out for the glass with a shaky hand, he told himself to down it, to get it over with, he was starving.

He needed it.

Shuichi swung the back of his hand at the glass, knocking it to the floor. It hit the ground with a shatter, the blood splattering askew.

Like an exasperated parent, Kokichi rushed into the room at the sound. Within seconds he was tugging Shuichi’s arm, pulling him away from the mess. Kokichi hurriedly led him outside to the backyard. Night had just fallen, the crisp autumn breeze making it great weather for a walk.  
  
“I don’t have time to babysit. If I had known you’d be one of _those_ vampires, I wouldn’t have changed you.” Kokichi rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means you’re in denial and I have to deal with your bullshit! I don’t have time for your temper tantrums. We’re having guests over. Lots of guests.” Kokichi let out a long, dramatic sigh.

“Do me a favor and stay outside. Go play in the trees or something. You have night vision now, so go have a blast! Just stay out of my way and don’t come back inside till I come get you. Can you do that? Can you not be a pain in the ass for the next thirty minutes?”

“I’ll try,” Shuichi scoffed and rolled his eyes, walking off into the woods behind the estate. There was no reason for him to be treated like a child, yet he found himself stomping off like one. The mansion itself existed on top of a hill that overlooked the city. He wondered how many people were actually invited to the count’s parties versus how many people simply showed up having seen a commotion going on on top of the hill. No matter what day of the week it was –  if there was a party – the townspeople were sure to attend . Free food and alcohol with the nobles – what could go wrong?

A lot, apparently.

Shuichi took in his surroundings, surprised that he could see everything clear as day. His senses were heightened; he could hear all the squirrels in the trees, could sense the raccoon in the bushes scurry by, could smell the fawn off in the near distance –

_Smell?_

Right. He could smell it, and it smelled _good._ Shuichi quickened his pace, following the smell without thinking much about what he was doing. He felt so hungry, he was practically drooling at the mere thought of eating. Shuichi ran down the hill, surprised he was suddenly so physically adept. When he reached the bottom of the hill, the forest’s trees seemed to split off into a small clearing, where, in the middle, was the animal.

They stared at each other, caught in a moment of stillness. Shuichi needed to eat. It was all he could think about. It was all he wanted. The mansion didn’t matter, Kokichi didn’t matter.

Just the deer in front of him.

Like a lion pouncing on its prey, Shuichi moved forward with a speed he didn’t know he possessed. He had stopped thinking, instincts almost completely pushing back any will of his own. Grabbing onto the animal, he held it still and sunk his teeth into its neck.

Quite unexpectedly, blood violently sprayed from the wound – a grotesque amount of blood. It was getting all over his clothes, his face, _everywhere_. In a panic, Shuichi began to suck its blood, attempting to stop the stream with his mouth.

That turned out to be an idiotic idea.

By the time the blood stopped, Shuichi was completely covered in it from head to toe. The worst part was, he didn’t even feel close to being full. It was like he had eaten a small salad rather than a full meal. With the dead animal at his feet, he looked down at it and sighed. Shuichi stuck out his tongue, picking off a few bits of stray deer fur.

At least it was an animal and not a person. That was all that mattered.

“Shuichi!” called a rather distant sounding voice. Shuichi immediately started to run towards the sound. Running was so easy with his new body. It felt like he was floating through the air, his legs carrying him forward at a lightning speed without exerting much energy at all.

When Shuichi made it back to the mansion, he watched Kokichi’s face shift into utter horror. Then, it popped back into a chipper expression. He was smiling, but Shuichi could tell it was controlled. It was as if his expressions were interchangeable masks rather than genuine feeling.

“Tell me Shuichi, what would you do if you came to a party and you saw one of the attendees covered in blood?”

“I’d leave?”

“You’d simply leave? Really?” Kokichi grabbed the scruff of Shuichi’s shirt. “Because if _I_ was a human attending what I thought was a regular, normal, _wholesome_ human party and I saw someone covered in blood, I would run, and scream, and then set the damn mansion on fire!” He pushed away Shuichi and composed himself once again, his expression soft and unreadable. The sudden shift of emotion left Shuichi staring up at the other dumbfounded.  
  
“Go upstairs and take a bath. I’m going to have someone help you because you’re clearly not capable of doing anything on your own.”

Shuichi followed Kokichi back into the house without a word, knowing his anger was fully justified. He had a feeling it would be best to keep his mouth shut for a bit. Kokichi pulled aside one of the members of his court. She was dressed in a frilly white blouse with a puffy maroon skirt and shoes to match. Her hair was long, almost to her ankles, and it was a mousy brown. She had a singular braid tucked behind her ear. Her face was expressionless.

“We’re going to have guests arrive any fucking minute and he comes back from the woods covered in blood. Probably tried killing a bear,” Kokichi whispered to her exasperatedly.

“It was a deer,” Shuichi called out, making it clear he could hear everything he Kokichi was saying, even from across the room.  
  
“Oh, okay, I don’t know why I gave him that much credit. It was a deer, probably a fawn, a completely _harmless_ herbivore.” Kokichi now turned to look at Shuichi from across the room, “That he more than likely just walked up to and killed. And he hit the main artery since he doesn’t know how to do anything because he hasn’t let me _teach_ him anything!”

All eyes were on Shuichi. Kokichi groaned and turned back to the girl.

“Help him clean up. Make sure there’s not a drop of blood left on him. Then dress him in, uh,” Kokichi looked back at Shuichi again and squinted. “Something blue. Not sky blue, turquoise, or baby blue. I’m thinking more midnight, cornflower–”

“Prussian blue, perhaps?” the emotionless girl suggested.

“You read my mind!”  
  
“I actually did.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Shuichi interjected, a nervous smile crossing his face, “She’s going to help me bathe? B-but, she’s, she’s a–”

“A vampire?” Kokichi mocked.

“No! A _girl!_ ”

“It’s fine, she doesn’t care about your junk anyway. It’s wayyyy too small.”

She rolled her eyes at Kokichi’s remark and led Shuichi upstairs to the bathroom.

“So,” Shuichi cleared his throat, trying to make small talk to calm his nerves. “How long have you known Count Kokichi?”

“One-hundred and forty-six years.”  
  
“Oh.” Shuichi was shocked at how little emotion she had in her voice. “Uh. How old were you when you met him?”

“Nineteen.”

“Hm. How old was he?”

“Twenty-three.”

Twenty-three? That was just a year younger than Shuichi was. It was hard to believe that they were almost the same age, well, appearance-wise at least. Over a hundred years old happened to be relatively young for a vampire. Shuichi could recall his uncle telling him that a well-seasoned vampire tended to be anywhere from three-hundred to five-hundred. Most vampires died or were slayed before then even hit their second decade.

“Take off your clothes,” the girl commanded when they reached the bathroom. Shuichi quitely obeyed, intuition telling him it would be unwise to go against her orders.

As the bathtub filled with water, the girl lit candles around the room, giving them some light. Shuichi could hear guests begin to arrive downstairs, the murmur of a crowd slowly forming. He cleared his throat, trying to cover himself the best he could despite being naked.

“Uh, what’s your name, by the way?”

The girl glanced at him and said nothing.

“Oh, okay,” Shuichi said back.

He sat in the tub and the girl scrubbed him with a large yellow sponge. It was reminiscent of how he used to wash his pet dog when he was a boy. She positioned him however she needed and scrubbed him all over, in fact, probably more than what was necessary. He did need to bathe in general though, so maybe it wasn’t too bad.

When he was completely clean, she gave him a towel and walked out of the room with his old, blood soaked clothes. When she returned it was with new clothes that were, well, far richer than anything he had ever worn. The fabric was beautiful and eye-catching, but not gaudy, a light pinstripe pattern covering the vest portion of the suit. In a way, it looked like it had been made for him.

Shuichi was left alone in the bathroom to change. When he stepped out, he felt nervous. The clothes would attract attention, something he very much tried to avoid. It was unfortunate that he couldn’t observe himself in the mirror. The clothing fit — in fact, it fit so well it was almost as if it were tailored for him. Shuichi was used to the clothes of the working class; he had never been dressed so elegantly before.

The girl descended the stairs, eventually disappearing into the sea of people in the lobby below. Now he was completely alone. At a party.

_Great._

Parties were not Shuichi’s forte. He hated going to them for several reasons. One was the fact that he never had anything impressive enough to wear, which already was remedied. Another was, well, his crippling social anxiety. Although he hated him, all Shuichi could think of was finding Kokichi – finding someone to cling to at the party he was forced to attend. Shuichi stood at the top of the staircase, carefully scanning the crowd before he locked eyes with Kokichi.

Utter bastard that he was, the vampire clinged a fork against his glass.

“There’s the man of the hour!”

Shuichi froze up as hundreds of pairs of eyes darted up to look at him. As he descended the stairs, the crowd applauded. Shuichi smiled and waved sheepishly, secretly wishing he would disappear in that moment. Maybe if he was lucky, invisibility would be his special vampire ability.

As Shuichi reached the end of the stairs, Kokichi put an arm around him and raised his glass.

“To Shuichi Saihara, our town’s greatest detective!”

_What?_ Shuichi was sure the party was for the purpose of celebrating his recent transformation, not his detective skills. Had he even done anything worth merit? The most recent thing he could think of was saving a cat that was stuck up in a tree. The nervousness on his face was becoming frighteningly apparent.

“Shuichi has done a great service to us by figuring out the cause of the death plaguing our city. Isn’t that right?”

Bastard. Filthy _fucking_ bastard.

Shuichi looked at Kokichi, his eyes wide in horror. His lips pressed into a thin line. There had to be an easy way to exit the conversation. He figured if he agreed with the count and shuffled off, the audience would accept it and continue on with their night.

“That’s right. But please, I rather you didn’t–”

“He’s just sooooo modest. But isn’t that what we all love about the Saihara family?” Kokichi laughed, the entire crowd following his lead. Shuichi tried to force a smile, but he was gritting his teeth if anything. “Shuichi, why don’t you tell everyone how you solved the case?”

The room went silent, the crowd eagerly anticipating his speech. Shuichi was horrified, his hands shaking, as the entire rooms attention was solely focused on him. He gulped and took a deep breath.

If he was forced to lie, so be it.

“When I examined the bodies, uh, I realized that the puncture wounds on the neck were not from an outside source, but rather, they were a form of self-mutilation.” Shuichi said, attempting to sound confident in his false findings.

The crowd gasped.

That’s right. Everyone loved a plot twist.

“There was an. Infection. It was an infection. Uh. A strange parasite. That causes madness. And suicide.” That was the worst lie he ever told. He could feel Kokichi’s gaze burning on him.

The crowd gasped again.

“What about the sheep?” someone called out from the far corner of the room.

“Uh. Right. That was a red-herring. It was a prank. Teenagers have a strange way of coping with death.”

Mutters and nods of approval filled the room. Shuichi wasn’t sure how, but he had apparently constructed a believable lie. He looked over to Kokichi and the shorter man was looking back at him with practical hearts in his eyes, grinning from ear to ear.

“And with that, I implore you all to enjoy your night. Drink and make merry!” Kokichi raised his glass once again and drank from it, the party-goers following his lead.

Kokichi gave Shuichi a once over. “You look _dashing._ ”

“Thanks,” he averted his eyes, embarrassed from the compliment, “I wish you would have let me know you were going to do that.”

“That wouldn’t have been very fun!”

“There are so many awful ways that could have ended!” Shuichi waved his hand in the air then pinched the bridge of his nose. “Listen, Kokichi, I _hate_ parties.” 

“How unfortunate.” Kokichi examined his nails, eyes half-lidded in a bored stare.

“And I’d really appreciate it if I could maybe watch from the sidelines, or just, stick around you for the night?”

“Oh, I see what you’re doing! You’re asking me out on a date!” Kokichi clasped his hands together in mock glee.  
  
“No, that’s not it!”

“Of course I’ll be your boyfriend, Shuichi!” Kokichi grabbed onto Shuichi’s arm and hugged it, rubbing against him like a lovesick schoolgirl.

“I don’t want to be your boyfriend!” he shrieked, voice cracking from exasperation.

Kokichi suddenly had tears in his eyes, his face scrunched into an pout on the verge of full-on crying. “Do you mean that? You really don’t want to be with me?”

“I–”

“Haha, that was a lie! I could care less about dating. Although, it wouldn’t be half bad to have your dick in my mouth again, hm?”

Shuichi covered his face at the vulgar comment, unable to contain himself anymore. He was so embarrassed, so ashamed. But Kokichi was all he had. Covering his eyes with one hand, he offered his other hand to the count.

“I’ll be your date for the night. But, just a party date. It doesn’t mean anything.” Still, Shuichi couldn’t help but be a bit nervous at the prospect of a date, even if it wasn’t a romantically inclined one.

“B-besides. I don’t know how my body works, I just. I don’t want to be left alone. _Please._ ”

Kokichi grinned and took his hand, almost immediately interlacing their fingers.

“Maybe I’ll get my first kiss tonight if I’m lucky enough!” Kokichi fluttered his eyelashes, putting on an over-the-top lovesick act again.  
  
“We kissed last night.” Shuichi stated.

“Oh yeah.” Kokichi’s expression sunk, face suddenly void of expression. Shuichi was always shocked at how quickly the count was able to cycle through emotions.

The party was extravagant. Shuichi had missed out on Kokichi and the members of his court setting up a good portion of the decorations, but it had truly come together into one hell of a gathering. There was so much food for the guests to indulge in, alcohol, and what Shuichi was sure was blood disguised as alcohol. He wondered how many of the party’s attendees were human and how many were, well, like them. Vampires.

He really was a vampire, wasn’t he? That fact was still sinking in.

An image of the deer he killed entered his mind. Blood squirted from it, the animal twitching and convulsing, grasping on to the last strands of its life until it went limp, the light leaving its eyes.

“Shuichi?”

Kokichi’s voice snapped him out of his memories. He didn’t realize Kokichi had led him over to a corner of the room with an ivory piano. Sitting at the piano was a young woman with shoulder-length blond hair and bright youthful eyes. Her gown was a beautiful, dusty pink. It was elegant, yet lively. Shuichi could tell after taking one look at her that she was a radiant and positive person. Right away, he felt entranced in her presence.

“Would you mind playing something we could dance to?” Kokichi asked, although it seemed to be more of a politely disguised order. The money he carefully snuck into her hands made that apparent.

“There’s a piece I recently wrote that suits your ghoulish sensibilities,” she laughed, gently brushing her fingers against the piano keys, as if she couldn’t wait to play it. Her eyes were radiant with determination. “Leave it to me!”

As she begun to play, Shuichi was transfixed with watching her. Her fingers moved against the keys of the piano so effortlessly, her expression serene. He had never witnessed a person with such a pure passion for something. Listening to her play, he could empathize with her, feel the music rock him to his very core.

Kokichi flickered his gaze up at Shuichi, then back to the piano player. He pursed his lips, then cracked a sinister smile before leading Shuichi away to dance.

“That’s Kaede Akamatsu, a traveling pianist. She’s played in concerts far more prestige than a simple gathering like this. She’s renown, admired, sought after. And _unavailable._ She’s married to a baron from a town north of here.”

Kokichi’s grip on his hand tightened, tight enough to cause Shuichi to wince.

“Dance with me.”

Shuichi took once glance back at Kaede then looked down to Kokichi. There was a strange feeling in his chest he couldn’t explain, a pang in his stomach that was undeniable. Something about Kokichi looked different. He had always possessed good intuition, but this was something beyond intuition.

It was supernatural.

Shuichi couldn’t explain why, but he knew for an undeniable _fact_ that Kokichi was lying about Kaede’s marriage status. In the short amount of time they spent together, he gathered that Kokichi lied often, but now it felt as if he could detect _exactly_ what he was lying about.

Shuichi squinted for a moment, trying to focus on the feeling. A flash of what appeared to be a red haze appeared around Kokichi’s head and blinked away so fast he couldn’t tell if he had just imagined it or not.

Kokichi tugged at Shuichi, leading them in a waltz.

“Uh, wait, I,” Shuichi looked down at their feet and stumbled, trying to follow Kokichi’s lead. He was clumsy and ungraceful. With the two of them being the first to dance, all eyes were on them.

“Right foot back, left foot to the side, right foot forward, left foot forward, right foot to the side, left foot forward, and turn,” Kokichi coached under his breath. He cracked a quick smile when Shuichi successfully did the steps. “You’re just like a dog! You follow commands so well. Keep it up and maybe you won’t make a goddamn fool of me.”

The pace of the song picked up, right as Shuichi had become accustomed to their speed. With a stumble, he regained his composure moments later, following Kokichi’s lead yet again. The crowd began to join in. Soon, the entire room was dancing.

As they spun and moved in tune to the music, Shuichi found himself growing comfortable with the steps. Others spun and danced around them in time. Despite the focus being drawn away from the two of them, he felt like he was being watched.

They turned and Shuichi caught eyes with a hooded girl leaning against the wall. Her expression was dark, her eyes piercing. He caught merely a glimpse of her, but saw her eyes were crimson, her long dark brown hair tied into twin tails. He turned and continued to dance. When he spun around again, the girl was gone.

How long had she been watching him?

Shuichi snapped back to reality when he realized the dancing had stopped, the party’s patrons applauding the young pianist. Kaede stood and bowed, before diving right into the next piece. Something less suitable for dancing and more suited for background music for the chatting guests. The song casted a mischievous atmosphere over the room.

In the distance, three members of Kokichi’s court leaned against a wall. Kokichi caught their gaze then looked over to Shuichi. He waved the three over.

“Come with me, we’re finally about to have fun at this god awful party.” Once again, there was a strange flash of red mist above Kokichi’s head. This time it was a much clearer aura, like a cloud of light over his head. It flashed, then disappeared. As they weaved through the crowd and passed by others, Shuichi saw the mist appear above others heads when he caught bits of their conversations. Curious about the strange occurrence, he moved closer to Kokichi as they walked.

“Does—” Shuichi stopped himself, thinking of the best way to word himself in case of prying ears. “Does our kind have special abilities? I mean, that’s true, isn’t it? You said so yourself.”

Shuichi was sure each vampire had certain set traits, but he had heard of others having abilities unique to them. As a child, his uncle told him tales of certain vampires that could turn invisible, control certain elements, even transform into any animal. He knew not all vampires could control minds to the intense degree Kokichi was able to.

“Yes. Most of us have something special we can do. Doesn’t that apply to everyone?” They walked down a long, dim hallway. Shuichi previously hadn’t realized how massive the mansion was. With all the twists and turns they were making, he was unsure if he would be able to find his way back on his own.

“Why are you asking?” Kokichi stopped at a closed door along with the three members of his court. Shuichi paused, considering telling him about the strange aura he had been seeing.

“No reason in particular.”

“Whatever.” Kokichi shrugged and opened the door. The room had no furniture whatsoever. There was a very particular smell to it that Shuichi was familiar with right away.

Blood.

Kokichi pushed Shuichi inside the room, two of the men walking in behind them, one staying outside the room. Kokichi locked the door. Laying at the middle of the floor was a tied up person, bound and blindfolded, their mouth gagged with cloth. Their screams and terrified whimpers were stifled. Shuichi’s heart sank.

“This is your birthday present. Your first real meal. Because eating animals is fine and all, but it’ll never truly satisfy you. Not like fresh human blood.”

Kokichi caressed Shuichi’s cheek, his voice low and dangerous. “Nothing compares to the taste of fresh blood, Shuichi. It’s intoxicating. It’s...” he stopped himself mid-sentence and turned away. It seemed like he was trying to compose himself, as if just talking about it was going to throw him into a frenzy.

“As you know, I drank your blood yesterday. A lot of it. Actually, pretty much all of it. That will leave me sated for two weeks, although that doesn’t mean I’ll be happy about it.”

“If we could eat every day we would. But we can’t, the body count would get too high.” Kokichi bit the tip of his thumb nervously, seeming frustrated at that fact. He crouched down by the tied up person and grabbed their cheeks, which made them twitch and then tense up, their muffled cries getting more intense.

“Come here.”

Shuichi stepped forward, despite not wanting to. He crouched down next to Kokichi, his eyes wide. There was no way he was going to kill someone. He couldn’t.

Kokichi exposed the person’s neck and ran a finger over a vein protruding from it. “This is the external jugular vein. Now, extremely close to this vein is the main artery. If you hit that, it’s going to make a mess and waste a whole lot of their blood. The jugular is what you want to bite. You’re going to make a few mistakes until you get the hang of it.” Kokichi paused and looked solemn for a moment. “Even _I’ve_ screwed up a few times.”

Shuichi’s eyes locked with Kokichi’s. Still completely speechless, he stared at the older vampire, unable to conjure any words.

“Eat,” Kokichi commanded.

Shuichi averted his eyes and shook his head, covering his mouth. He was going to be sick. There would come a certain point where he would _have to_ drink blood. As cowardly as it was, he knew he was too weak to let himself die. He wanted to keep living, wanted to keep going.

This was what he had to do to survive.

Shuichi leaned in slowly, running his lips over the vein on the person’s neck. They trembled under him and he instantly pulled away, putting his head in his hands.

“I can’t.”

Kokichi’s expression furrowed into one of disapproval before snapping down to sink his teeth into the person’s neck. They gasped and cried, much like Shuichi did just a night ago when he was bit. The memory was so fresh, the pain, the white-hot sting, the strange numbness, the even stranger arousal. Shuichi didn’t have the courage to look up, but soon, his hands were forced away from his face by Kokichi.

Without warning, Kokichi pulled him in for a kiss. It was open-mouthed and desperate, but Shuichi kissed back just as needily as soon as he tasted something on Kokichi’s tongue. The smell of iron flooded his nose, as he realized, Kokichi had drank the blood and kissed Shuichi in some strange way of trying to feed him. Shuichi, intoxicated by the taste, leaned in to the kiss, running his hands through Kokichi’s hair desperately, tugging on it roughly.

Kokichi broke the kiss, his eyes dangerous. He leaned back down to suck the blood from the person beneath them, then met Shuichi’s lips again for a kiss. The same, open mouthed kiss ensued and Shuichi felt himself getting turned on, hating himself for finding something so disgusting utterly arousing.

Shuichi, overcome with some sort of instinctual urge, pushed Kokichi away and dug into the victims neck, sucking and lapping at the blood, taking his fill. Kokichi watched, his eyes wide and deranged, a downright malicious grin growing on his face.

“That’s right. Just like that! You’re getting it now, Shuichi!”

Shuichi broke away from the person and looked down at their body. It was grey, completely drained of life. He looked over to Kokichi in horror.

Kokichi was grinning. Barely able to contain his excitement, he tackled Shuichi and kissed him, this time more for pleasure than anything else. Shuichi clutched onto him as they fervently kissed, tongues pushing against each other, hands gripping and groping with a passion that was bright and excited like a roaring flame. When the moment of desire ended, Kokichi sprung up to his feet and licked his lips, crossing to the other side of the room where his court had been watching the entire time.

Shuichi was embarrassed that he had completely forgotten about them. One of them had a stone cold expression as if he could care less, the other looking visibly hot and bothered, but trying to compose himself. Shuichi stood up and looked back down at the body, knowing very well that he had killed them, drained them of all life. It felt like he should have been more upset, like he should have felt remorse.

But he couldn’t deny the blood now coursing through his body. Couldn’t deny how energized he felt, how downright _invincible_ he felt. Any feelings of regret he had were pushed out of his head, almost forcefully.

“Let’s go have some fun, Shuichi. The party isn’t over yet.” Kokichi opened the door and started walking down the long hallway — Shuichi following in fear that he would become lost without him. Turning back to look at the room, the three men that had been with them stayed behind, guarding the door. He moved forward, trying not to think about it too hard.

This new life of his was dark and depraved. So why did he feel like he was enjoying himself to a certain degree? Was that just the intoxicating nature of blood, or was it Kokichi’s influence?

The feeling was the same one that had been following him for a while. The feeling lingered around him when he was human, when he touched himself, indulging in fantasies of vampires. The feeling had been there when he let Kokichi have him the night before. It was there when he drank blood, it was there when he danced with Kokichi, it was so tempting, it was irresistible.

Casting his human morals behind only made sense if he was no longer human, didn’t it?

Kokichi led him to another bedroom and let his hand rest on the door knob before entering. It was the same room from the night before.

“Hey, Shuichi.”

“Uh, hello,” he responded, suddenly snapped back into the present moment.  
  
Kokichi rested a hand on Shuichi’s chest.

“What you did back there was really hot. I couldn’t take my eyes off of you.” Kokichi’s hand slowly moved down Shuichi’s chest, lower and lower, until it stopped at his hip. “Maybe you really _are_ cut out for this.”

Shuichi trembled under Kokichi’s touch. Kokichi leaned up to his ear, his lips brushing against it.

“I want you inside of me.”

Shuichi squirmed away from Kokichi and nervously laughed at the statement.

“Well, I, uh, you see, I’m not very, experienced! I mean, there was this one time with a g-girl at a bar, and she, she mostly, I sort of just, I don’t want to disappoint,”

“Just shut up and get in the bedroom.”

Shuichi shut up and got in the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what, what's that? this fic has a plot?
> 
> well, sorta. i'll let everyone know, the next chapter is pure smut. however, the next few chapters after that are almost all plot. i personally enjoy fics with plots that have smut sprinkled it, so that's just what i'm writing.
> 
> like this chapter? let me know in the comments!


	3. ch.2 bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this mini chapter is pure smut, nothing else. 
> 
> DO NOT READ THIS UNLESS YOU ARE OLDER THAN 18 YEARS OLD.
> 
> if you are NOT over the age of 18, you should NOT be reading this fic. period.

Lust was a feeling Shuichi had never been totally familiar with. Sure, there had been nights where he had touched himself as a prelude to sleep. And of course he had been one to alleviate the occasional itch because he was alone and had a few minutes to burn. Wasn’t that normal?

But actively seeking out sex, well, it had been on the backburner for the majority of Shuichi’s adult life. Besides a few drunken mishaps with a bar patron or two, Shuichi had never felt the need to include sex in his day-to-day activities.

Kokichi Ouma had changed his mind.

Now, lust burned at his throat, his chest, his crotch  –  it was a full body sensation that he had never felt before. Never before had he so desperately wanted a person, just for the sheer thrill of  _ wanting _ . Was this part of being a vampire? Uncontrollable desire? 

When he was younger, he had the idea that he would fall in love with a person first, get married, then have sex, in the the  _ traditional _ sense, and have kids. A perfect calm life, with a happy family, and a stable home.

If only his life had turned out so conventional.

Kokichi slammed him against the wall, impatient hands unbuttoning his vest. After getting about halfway through unbuttoning his shirt, Kokichi stopped, unable to contain himself any longer. Lips brushed against Shuichi’s neck, and for a split moment he could have sworn the shorter vampire was rearing up to suck his blood again. To his surprise, Kokichi just kissed him, rough suckling at his neck sure to leave behind bruises. Actually, Shuichi wasn’t sure if he bruised anymore. That required blood, didn’t it?

In fact, he was curious about one other thing that required blood to function.

“Don’t worry, you can still get it up,” Kokichi answered, having read Shuichi’s thoughts. Shuichi wasn’t sure if he was a fan of the whole mind-reading thing yet.

“How?”  
  
“Try not to overthink it. That kills the mood, you know!”

Shuichi rolled his head to the side, fully exposing his neck to Kokichi. This type of kiss was much different than what he had experienced the night before. The first one had felt like some sort of preparation, a distraction from the bite that would follow soon after. This, however, was for the full pleasure of it all. It was hard to be sure of a lot of things, but in that moment, he knew Kokichi  _ wanted _ him.

Despite being the smaller of the two of them, Kokichi was dominant of the situation. When Shuichi tentatively tried to weave his hands through Kokichi’s hair, the vampire slammed his hands against the wall, pinning his wrists down on either side of him. With a dark look in his eyes, Kokichi shifted his leg forward, rubbing his knee over the growing bulge in Shuichi’s pants.

Control. Kokichi wanted to be in complete control. It was difficult to oblige, but Shuichi let him have it.

Finally undoing the last of the clothing on Shuichi’s upper body, Kokichi smirked and ran his hand over his chest. It was surprising how still he was, as if he was holding his breath to check for something. Was Kokichi trying to find his heartbeat? There wasn’t one. Not anymore.

Even though they had just met, there was an undeniable chemistry between them. Some sort of bizarre bond that Shuichi couldn’t even begin to explain. Whatever was going on, he had no words to explain it. Shouldn’t he have hated Kokichi’s guts? There were so many reasons to hate him, to find him vile. His thoughts were constantly screaming at him to run away, to fight, to do something instead of letting him have his way.

Why would he leave? Was there a point? Shuichi had nothing to return to. He had been mostly alone before, but now he had someone.

Didn’t he?

There was so much about Kokichi that made him curious and intrigued. Perhaps that was what kept him around. Curiosity over what would happen next, over how far they would go. Shuichi had not been in an intimate relationship in a very long time. Not something so driven by physical feeling rather than emotion, at least. They were practical strangers, but their bodies fit together so well.

Snapped out of his thoughts by a hand squeezing his crotch, he tilted back his head and moaned. Satisfied with the reaction, Kokichi started to unbutton the other’s pants. Once they were off, Shuichi took the liberty of kicking off his shoes and socks, leaving him completely naked and exposed. Kokichi was still completely clothed, which suddenly made him feel out of place. Realizing the awkwardness of the situation, Shuichi found himself self-conscious over his body.

“It’s hardly fair that I’m naked and you’re not,” said Shuichi, crossing his arms as some sort of pathetic effort to cover himself up. There was no hiding his obvious erection. Kokichi’s lecherous eyes were all over him. Had anyone ever looked at him that way before?

“It’s not my fault you haven’t taken the initiative,” Kokichi said.

“If you just make me do all the work I’m going to get bored. Where’s that edge you had before, hm?” It was clear Kokichi was trying to taunt him. Shuichi was dumbfounded and unsure how to proceed. Well, he could start with undressing Kokichi. Was there a sexy way to do that? Kokichi was wearing so many layers. Taking off his clothes looked like a lot of work  – where was he supposed to start?

When Kokichi didn’t immediately get the result he wanted, he pouted and pried at Shuichi more. 

“Don’t you hate me, huh? Aren’t you fucking pissed you’re a vampire? I did it to you.  _ Me!  _ You should hate me!” Kokichi pushed at him, expression looking sinister. “Don’t you want to hurt me? Don’t you want to — ”

Unaware of his own strength, Shuichi took Kokichi by the neck, pushing him back into the bed with a groan. It was difficult for him to intentionally hurt another, but when he saw the expression on Kokichi’s face it became utterly clear to him the type of game they were about to play. With a wild smirk and half-lidded eyes, Kokichi looked at him with a fiery gaze.

With his hands curled around Kokichi’s neck, Shuichi straddled him on the bed, Kokichi’s eyelids fluttering in a wanton stupor. When he tightened his grip he could feel Kokichi’s clothed cock twitch under him, begging for more.

So that was what the vampire played at, huh? Shuichi had pegged him for being a sadist, but perhaps he was a bit of a masochist too. Things were interesting to say the least.

“Fuck! H-harder!” Kokichi groaned, his voice strained from the choking. Despite not needed to breathe, restriction to the neck still caused difficulty in speaking, and was, well, quite uncomfortable. 

Shuichi pulled his hands away, suddenly getting a case of wet feet.

Kokichi whined when the pain was taken away.    


“Why did you stop?” Kokichi’s hands slid over to Shuichi’s, guiding them back over to his neck. 

“I, just, is this really okay?” He needed to talk, needed to make sure it was okay. 

“You’re still thinking like a human. You’re not human. You can’t hurt me, you can’t kill me, I want this. I want it  _ so _ bad. You’re not hurting me, so just stop thinking about it already.” There was an edge of annoyance to Kokichi’s tone.

“You’d tell me if I was hurting you, right?”

Kokichi sighed long and dramatically.

“Yes. But you’re not. Don’t give yourself that much credit. You can’t  _ actually  _ hurt me.”

Shuichi nodded, and with Kokichi’s coercion he continued his touching. Shuichi pulled him in for a rough kiss that was all teeth and fervor. With each dominant push he made towards Kokichi, he was met with a whine of approval, a moan in his mouth that made his senses flood with arousal. Kokichi’s tongue pushed against his, testing him, taunting him to fight back and Shuichi reciprocated.

They fought each other in a faux battle for dominance, their roles already being decided the moment they stepped into the room. Shuichi played Kokichi’s games, followed his script, did what the other wanted him to do. As they touched each other desperately, Shuichi was learning the rules of the game. He was learning how to  _ win _ the game.

Before, Kokichi stated that he wanted Shuichi inside of him, and now all of his thoughts were consumed with the idea of pounding Kokichi into the mattress.

As an experiment, he tugged at Kokichi’s hair, smirking into their kiss when he was met with another moan of approval. At least he didn’t have to worry about knowing if Kokichi liked something or not, he was very vocal. In fact, in general he seemed to be very outward with his emotions, or at least whatever he was presenting in that moment. The count was a very practiced actor, each scenario seeming like it had a preplanned script that he worked off of.

There was a certain level of unpredictability that excited him. Excited them both.

With less practice and grace than the other, Shuichi undressed Kokichi, fumbling through his clothes with uncharacteristic impatience. As Shuichi finally slid off his pants and undergarments, he looked down at his dick for the first time, then looked up at Kokichi to meet his gaze.

“What? Are you in shock over how big it is?” Kokichi grinned, giving himself a teasing stroke.

Shuichi had no answer besides lowering his head to put it in his mouth. 

“Oh,  _ fuck! _ ” Kokichi immediately ran his hands through Shuichi’s hair and tugged on the strands like they were reigns, forcing Shuichi’s mouth deeper onto his cock, shoving his head down forcefully. For a moment Shuichi paused, getting his bearings. Then, he looked up at Kokichi and made eye contact. As he caught the other’s eyes, he could feel the dick in his mouth give an impatient twitch. 

As Shuichi started to bob his head up and down, Kokichi thrust his hips forward into his mouth to meet his pace. There was something insanely satisfying about watching Kokichi become undone, his mouth hung open as the feeling consumed him. Shuichi wasn’t the most practiced, but he went at a slower pace, making up for his inexperience with finesse.

Slow and steady just wasn’t Kokichi’s style. 

Without warning, he bucked his hips wildly into Shuichi’s mouth, grunting and groaning with each thrust. He held Shuichi’s head and started fucking his mouth, ignoring the other’s grunts and sputters as he did so. Shuichi tried to keep his composure, but it was hard to when Kokichi had such a visceral reaction. Unable to keep his eyes open, Shuichi shut them and moaned, trying to keep up as Kokichi pounded into him. It was getting hard not to touch himself, the strain in his cock reminding him that he too would need relief.

Kokichi bucked forward one more time before coming long and hard in Shuichi’s mouth. As he pulled away, a stream of spit and cum connected his dick to Shuichi’s mouth. Shuichi swallowed and panted, spit dribbling down the side of his chin. Looking smug, Kokichi stroked his cheek with the back of his hand.

“I didn’t know you were such a slut. Looks like I picked a good one. And you  _ swallow. _ You must have really wanted it, huh?” Kokichi ran his thumb over Shuichi’s bottom lip, then gave his cheek a snide smack.

The way Kokichi teetered between praising and belittling him was driving Shuichi wild. 

Without taking his eyes off of him, Kokichi reached behind him to grab something from under his pillow. It seemed to be a small container. After opening it, he handed it to Shuichi. They were really going all the way – weren’t they? Trying to keep his cool, Shuichi scooped out some of the substance and rubbed it between his fingers. Kokichi had already flipped over so he was on his hands and knees, ass up in the air. Shuichi averted his eyes and cleared his throat, before carefully prodding at Kokichi’s entrance.

With a murmur and a heave of his chest, Kokichi looked over his shoulder at the other. Tentatively, he pushed in another finger. Now, with two fingers inside of Kokichi, he began to slowly move them, preparing him softly. Despite the rough and wild attitude Kokichi had earlier, now he seemed more than happy to take his time.  
  
“Your fingers are so fucking long,” Kokichi whined, biting his bottom lip as he moved his body in time with Shuichi’s prodding. At a certain point, he felt as if he could go deeper, stretch him open just a little more. Shuichi curled in his fingers and Kokichi gasped out, hands clutching onto the sheets and pulling them slightly.  
  
“Oh, uh, did I hurt you?”   
  
“Right there. Right there! Do that again.  _ Please,”  _ Kokichi begged. Was he seriously begging? Shuichi couldn’t fight back the little smile that teased at the corner of his mouth. 

Shuichi repeated the motion, met by a long and satisfied moan from the man under him. Shuichi continued with a steady pace, repeating it over and over again. Kokichi moaned and keened under him at the touch. 

Shuichi pulled his fingers out, shutting his eyes as he took hold of his dick and gave it a firm pump.

Shuichi was painfully hard, and desperate, and needed it  _ now _ . Kokichi pushed Shuichi onto his back and scooped out a generous amount of the lube. With a devilish grin, he grabbed Shuichi’s length and slowly moved his hand up and down, twisting it slightly as he spread the lubricant all over his shaft.

“You know, I don’t bottom for just anyone. Don’t expect this again in the future.” Kokichi warned. Shuichi nodded his head, completely fine with the idea of Kokichi taking the lead in the future. The thought of Kokichi fucking him silly was almost enough to make him come.

Shuichi laid flat on the bed, watching as Kokichi positioned himself. He slowly rubbed the tip of Shuichi’s cock over his entrance. As the head slipped in, Kokichi let out a breathy laugh, eyes flickering over to gauge the other’s expression. Shuichi was covering his mouth, trying not to moan. Then slowly, but surely, Kokichi lowered himself onto Shuichi’s length, using gravity to help with his descent. Kokichi let out a controlled sigh, groaning as he took a moment to get used to Shuichi’s cock being inside of him.

“It feels so good.” Kokichi muttered, running a hand through his own hair.

“Y-yeah, it, ah,” Shuichi was less eloquent, but the feeling was shared all the same.

Kokichi placed his hand flat on Shuichi’s chest and begun to ride his dick, bringing himself up and down onto his length slowly at first, but then with increased speed. Kokichi huffed and moaned each time he brought himself down on Shuichi.

Shuichi was a complete mess, he could barely contain himself as small gasps and whimpers left his mouth as well. Picking up on Kokichi’s desperate movements, Shuichi started to thrust up his hips in time with Kokichi. As Kokichi brought himself down, Shuichi thrusted up, eliciting a loud groan from the other. Apparently he had done something right. Kokichi’s cock was slowly coming back to life, despite him having reached his orgasm not that long ago.

“Please, Shuichi, right there,” Kokichi gasped, sweat beading at his forehead as he continued to fuck himself on Shuichi’s dick.

“Fuck, K-Kokichi, I’m not going to last much longer...I c-can’t,”

“Don’t come yet. Not till I tell you to.” It was not a suggestion; it was a command.

Kokichi’s dick was fully hard again at that point. As he rode Shuichi, he stroked himself, vigorously jacking off as he rode the other man for all he was worth.

“You keep hitting that  _ spot _ ,” Kokichi whined, sounding thoroughly satisfied with Shuichi.

“I’m g-gonna,” Shuichi stopped himself, “ _ please _ let me c-come,”

Kokichi’s breath hitched and he gave Shuichi one of his signature half-smirks.  
  
“Let’s come together,” Kokichi brought himself down one more time on Shuichi, giving himself a few definitive strokes as Shuichi unloaded inside of him. Kokichi came shortly after, a stream of cum spurting across Shuichi’s chest. Looking satisfied with himself, Kokichi lifted himself off of Shuichi’s softening dick, grinning when some cum leaked from his ass. Shuichi was clearly flustered by the lewd display, and Kokichi was happy to put on a show. 

Throwing his head back in bliss, Shuichi closed his eyes and held onto the feeling. When he opened his eyes again, Kokichi was getting dressed.

“You should rest up, after all, today was a big day.”

Kokichi wiped himself with a blanket, not caring much about the cum and sweat he was getting on it. When he was done, he threw it over his shoulder. It landed on Shuichi’s head.

“By the way, you have to sleep in a coffin,” he said, sounding bored.

“Why?”

“It’s just a rule. I don’t know everything, you know.”

Together, they went to Kokichi’s bedroom. In the middle of the room were two coffins, one looking a bit older and worn down, the other looking brand new. The room itself was a bit of a mess, clothes strewn about and random objects littering the floor. Kokichi pointed to the newer coffin and looked at Shuichi.

“That one is yours.”  
  
“Why is it in your room?”  
  
“Ha! A new vampire like yourself always has to sleep with their master. Both sex and just plain old sleeping, you know!” Kokichi put his finger over his lips, looking rather devilish.

But, right on cue, there was the strange red flash of fog above Kokichi’s head. Shuichi bit at his bottom lip anxiously and tilted his head to the side. Mustering up some courage, he tested the extent of the strange ability.

“That’s a lie.”

Kokichi’s lips part slightly to say something. Then, he closed his mouth and smirked, clearly bemused by Shuichi’s defiance.

“Is it? Wouldn’t I know better than you?” Kokichi challenged.

“You might, but,” Shuichi rubbed the back of his neck and paused. No, it was a trick. He had to stay firm. Speak with conviction.

“That would mean that all vampires have to stay with whoever made them. And I don’t think that’s the case for you or half your court, is it?”

Kokichi’s expression changed, an almost sneer as he was caught off guard.

“Yeah, yeah, very  _ observant  _ of you, detective,” Kokichi shrugged and walked over to his coffin, neither denying or confirming the truth. But Shuichi could tell he had cornered the other, successfully calling out his lie.

Shuichi didn’t want to reveal the strange ability to Kokichi, it just didn’t feel like the right time. With a smile to himself, he headed over to his coffin, hoping that sleeping in it would be less awful than he thought.

Before closing his, Kokichi looked over at Shuichi, “Sweet dreams!” Then the coffin slammed shut.

“Y-yeah. Sweet dreams.” Shuichi closed his own coffin, letting himself be consumed by the utter darkness inside.


End file.
